


Locomotion

by LadyCallie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Kissing, Season/Series 07, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams pass into the reality of action. From the actions stems the dream again; and this interdependence produces the highest form of living.<br/>-Anais Nin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locomotion

_Dreams pass into the reality of action. From the actions stems the dream again; and this interdependence produces the highest form of living.  
-Anais Nin_

 

The first blow was simple. Her neck twisted, blood rushed to her cheek, her ponytail whipping her in the eye as she rolled back. Her face stung and she rocked back onto her heels, shifting to kick out.

Faith countered, ducking Buffy's foot. She let gravity assist her, tucking her head down, arms outstretched. As her legs came up, Faith reached back, her fingers catching the hem of Buffy's pants. She pulled hard as she fell, dropping her chin to her chest. Slayer training told her to twist her arm as she went down, avoiding dislocating it. She hit the mat on her back, the air rushing out of her, seconds later Buffy fell almost on top on her, knocked off balance. Faith rolled right, bare feet digging into the mat.

Buffy fought back. As Faith moved over her, she brought her arms in. The dark Slayer smirked down at her, sweat beaded on her brow, a look of triumph in her eye. Buffy smiled charmingly back and straightened her forearms out, pushing against Faith's arms.

Her upper body support gone, Faith fell a few inches, bumping noses with Buffy. Their breath mingled, foreheads touching, Faith closed her eyes. Tentative lips brushed hers, closed and dry. She responded, parting her mouth, and teasing the tip of her tongue across Buffy's lips. She found a faint hint of salt in the sweet from whatever balm she had used before their sparing match.

Buffy sighed and drew Faith deeper, flirting her tongue against hers.

Faith groaned; she wanted more. She felt herself give, back arching, neck lifting off the mat. She tangled a hand in Buffy's hair, as she drew her legs around her, the bare skin of her calves warm against her soft cotton pants. Faith swallowed, eyes reflexively opening, observing for a millisecond the small blond whose hands were tickling her sides, searching for a gap in her shirt. Faith pressed deeper, lips tight together, tongues heavy, flooding her senses with Buffy. Sounds dissolved, time slowed, until there was nothing but lips and teeth and tongue, shadow and light, two women in motion.

 

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Non Canon Fandom Tongue Wrestling Challenge at whedonland.livejournal.com and Winner of Hottest Kiss (September, 2009).


End file.
